Your never to young to die
by Malcolm Winchester
Summary: I do not own any rights of falling skies and characters and also characters of kaylee Parker and Alyssa Carter. This story shows the fight that the cadets of Wentworth military academy went through and finally when they meet the infamous 2nd mass. They go through hardships, loss, death, love, heartbreak and more from ages 12 to 18. Hope y'all enjoy leave a review please.
1. Chapter 1

"Samuelson get your ass in gear and run." Sergeant Major Lewallen one of the marine instructors at the academy yelled at me as I ran with my fire team entering the obstacle course. I was running and reached the front with the most athletic cadet in out company cadet Brieukreitz. For now he was attached to our fire team for when we had to split down into our smallest groups called a fire team. We reached the vaults as the first obstacle of the course. I extend my hands ready to grab the pole. My hands grab the wooden pole and and lift my body over for the vault. My legs swing to the left and my body follows as it clears the pole and I land on the ground my combat boots hitting the dirt and a small dust cloud surrounds them as I run over to the next one about a yard away. I grab it again and swing to the right this time and alternate back and forth hopping through the rest. I reach the last one and swing to the right one last time. But a splinter of wood lodges into my hand and I gasp in surprise and pain.

"Son of a bitch." I mutter under my breath and pull the three inch splinter out of my hand and blood starts to slowly leak out of my hand. I wait for Eversoul and Tremblay the other two members of my fire team to finish the obstacle. They finally vaulted over the last one and we ran to the cargo net for our next obstacle heading into the woods. We followed the slippery wet trail to the next obstacle.

As it was called the cargo net all it was a big cargo net that went about 10ft talk then slanted downwards that was hardest part because if you went down the wrong you could get all wrapped up and stuck in it. I was already halfway up when Eversoul jumped up and was climbing after me. I lifted a leg over the wooden board that held the net up and crab walked the way down the net only at the bottom getting stuck minorly in the net. I saw Tremblay was the last one over but he got stuck in the net around halfway coming down his leg up near the top and his body down the slant nearly upside down. He pulled his leg and it came free and he came rolling down and finished I helped him up grabbing his hand and yanking him up and ran to the next obstacle the other two in front of us.

It was called the pigsty. We hand to army crawl underneath barbed wire and roll over and into then out of two ditches and then finally exit the barbed wire with live rounds being fired above by M249 Squad Automatic Weapons or SAWs for short and pig guts and intestines hanging and stuck to the barbed wire. I made sure that Tremblay went before me and I was the last one under. Immediately the rounds were being fired and five feet in the pig guts began. I crawled for my life getting my whole uniform muddy and my face as well. I rolled into the first ditch and my foot kicked a piece of entrails. It fell into my face and when I rolled it stuck to my face and was squished when I landed at the bottom my face was face down into the guts and mud. I immediately clawed it off and then the smell made my breakfast come back up. It went down my chin and into the ditch and luckily not over my uniform. I got back up and kept crawling trough and tossing the rest up again at the second ditch. I finally cleared the wire and stood up as we were allowed a minute to res

I bent over and my tongue was immediately out my mouth panting. The rest were grabbing there canteens from there belts and drinking water/pouring it over there face to clean themselves off. I grabbed mine unclipping it and unscrewing the top. I took a small chug then poured nearly half of it over my face cleaning it off wiping the blood and mud off it. I screwed the top and put it back. I looked around knowing the minute was about to be up and my feeling was correct when sergeant major showed up.

"Tea times over ladies let's get moving you've got more coming." Lewallen yelled at us running across the course. I kicked it back in gear and ran across my favorite course the infiltration. We hand to grab our gear board a chopper and infiltrate a building. I reached the tables and started putting the Kevlar vest on. After that I took my cover off and folded it placing it in my left cargo pocket and put my helmet on. I then slid my combat vest over making sure it was loaded with my magazines and equipment. I then grabbed my SCAR and slapped a fresh magazine into it and racked the charging handle back clicking a round into place.

"Let's move." I yelled into the magazine and boarded the little bird helo. I sat on the left side seat as my feet resting on the skids. Eversoul sat next to me his M4 laying across his lap. He was our grenadier so he had a M203 grenade launcher attached to his rifle. He looked at me and I gave him a thumb up. The helo lifted off signaling the other two were boarded and ready.

"Equipment check." I yelled through the comms as I saw the approaching buildings become bigger.

"Tremblay good to go."  
"Eversoul locked and loaded."  
"Brieukreitz let's get some."  
I chuckled as they signed off there open special way. "Tremblay grab the bag as soon as the bird gets in a hovering pattern above the roof I want us off in less then 10 seconds." I then switched to the pilots comm.

"Pilot hover for 10 seconds off the roof then take off." The bird approached the roof then hovered about three feet off the deck. I jumped and landed in a crouch and brought my rifle up examining the perimeter Eversoul landed next to me and looked to his right and I heard two more thumps then the helo taking off. I backed up to talk with the squad.  
"Tremblay set up the ropes in case we get cut off by our main exit or were overwhelmed this is our fall back point. Brieukreitz I want you on over watch with your M14 you see any contacts or snipers take them out. Eversoul get your 870 out and ready to breach."

Everybody was already taking up positions and moving. I moved with Eversoul to the door that would lead downstairs to the top floor which was the 4th story. I knelt down at the side of the door and three minutes later Tremblay came by hefting his own M249.

"Eversoul breach." I barked at him as I gripped my rifle tighter. He pulled his 870 shotgun from his back holster and put the muzzle against the lock and door handle.

"Breaching in three, two ,one breaching." He said and pulled the trigger blowing the deadbolt off then pumped another shell into the chamber and blew the handle off. He put his shotgun back in the holster and then brought his rifle up. I pulled the door open and saw the lights were out. I gripped my react torch grip and my touch turned on the flashlight on the side of the barrel.

I slowly crept down the stairs as it was deathly quiet except the sounds of our boots softly hitting the metal gearing making up the stairs. I reached the last step and sharply turned to the left to see nobody in sight. I continued on the way seeing the door in front of me that would spill us into the building. I saw the light shine on the door handle brighter with each step I took that brought us closer to it. Then I saw the handle turn to the right slowly as someone was about to enter the hallway we were in and catch us.

"Shit things are about to get hot, time to go loud." Tremblay whispered with a hint of glee in his voice. I just watched the door and aimed through my holographic sight. The door opened and a man turned around closing it behind him and kit a cigarette on a smoke break. He then turned and spotted us and dropped the cigarette from his lips. He tugged at his P90 the sling stuck to his vest. I put my finger on the trigger and fired. The there round burst had caught him straight in the chest. The rounds were replaced with paintballs shaped like the actual bullet and put into the shell. It was non lethal but still bringing the love aspect of combat. I knelt and waited several minutes listening to see if we were on to. Nothing came so I slowly continued.

I reached the body and saw a maintenance closet to his left. He was acting dead so he couldn't move or anything. We dragged his body into the closet and confiscated his radio to listen in on radio chatter. I tossed it to Tremblay.

"You hear anything keep me updated and let me know immediately." He just nodded his head keeping his eyes locked on the door. I got up and opened it slowly having Eversoul check the hallway.

"Clear." He whispered as he started to walk through the doorway. I followed behind them providing rear guard and closing the door. We checked each room slowly and each one was empty. I saw the conference room where our High Value Target was. I saw the double doors and pressed my ear to it. I heard several voices inside and several guns clicking of safety. How did they know we were here other then the gun shots. I looked up and across the hallway to see a camera staring right at us.

"Crap they know were here. Get ready for a turkey shoot." I mutter more to myself then them. But I raise my boot and kick the door in and open fire as it's burst open. I immediately hit two of them as they return fire at me. I ducked behind the door and heard the constant hammering of Tremblay and his light machine gun. Then I see him flinch and duck behind the door. There's a bright pink mark on his arm.

"Eversoul patch him up I'll keep you covered." I yelled at him over the gunfire

I then fired another clip at the enemy hiding in the conference room . Judging by the return fire I knew there were about five total left. I backed away and charged into the room. It felt like slow motion to me as I jumped and started to slide across the slick and smooth wooden table. But I fired and hit each enemy in a row then ran out of ammo as I aimed at the last guy. I hit the floor hard and he charged at me.

I saw him charge at me and picked me up throwing me against the wall and kneeing me in the stomach. I groan and double over in pain as he throws me on the floor. Eversoul and Tremblay were pinned down or else they would have helped me. I got up shakily and swung but it was to sloppy and he caught my arm and twisted it slamming my wrist into the table then my head. I hit the ground again and saw him pull his sidearm, his attention momentarily distracted. I saw my chance and swung my legs knocking him off his feet and onto his back. He was stunned momentarily but knew that would not last so I jumped on top and swung twice hitting him in his jaw. The man easily had a good 50 pounds on me and a foot. He grabbed my arm and head butted me. I flung backward landing on my own back. He stood up over me and was fiddling with his holster. I reached into my own and like a wild western outlaw I pulled my 1911 out of my holster and shot from the hip. The round hit him right in the chest. I smiled and saw him fall to his knees then collapsed. I got up and felt my nose and lip bleeding I just wiped it off and heard silence. Tremblay and Eversoul joined me.

"All contacts eliminated and area is quiet." Eversoul reported to me. I nodded my head and walked to the hallway out of the room incase of snipers. Then my comms squawked to life.

"Helljumper actual this is Helljumper overwatch here, do you copy sir?"

"I read Helljumper overwatch, what's your situation over?" I asked a little pissed, my adrenaline still spiking through my body from the engagement.

"Several snipers taken out but our main exit is now cut off. Two enemy transports have pulled up and spilled out about a dozen each of troops." He reported to me as I ran to a window to see two military M35 troop transport trucks parked at the front doors while troops burst into the building.

"Roger we are pulling out and we'll be at the exfil point in 60 seconds get the ropes ready out." I nodded my head and we ran through the building back to the roof. I burst through the door and Brieukreitz was at the ropes, hooking himself up. Two instructors were there as a safety precaution. I made sure Eversoul and Tremblay were hooked up first then I hooked up myself. I leaned myself over the edge. We were rappelling off the building. I was over the edge and parallel to the ground. I took three steps off the edge and then took a giant bound extending my arm out to let the rope slide through my hand. It took 5 bounds and I finally was at the bottom at unhooking myself.

"To all fire teams this is command and control. New rendezvous point had been set repeat new rendezvous has been set at the town square. Form up and wait for the exfil."

Once I heard that rules had changed, I grimaced at it because it was just another snag for this already dicey mission.

"This is Helljumper actual to all fire teams, when arriving at the square I want a aid station set up, company hq and a perimeter being set up. I want control of the builings on the south and north sides so we can watch the two roads." When I was done barking orders into the radio I heard a chorus of Yes Sir and then some having gunfire."

Everyone else was down and I strapped watching the perimeter.

"You heard Command we've got new orders let's move it ladies." I barked and they smiled as we started to exit out of the alleyway. The only problem was the alley led to the front, right next to the trucks. I put my back to the wall and crept along it and peeked around the corner. I saw one of the soldiers hop out of the drivers side and take a smoke break lighting a cigar. I lean my head back and prime a smoke grenade. I chuck it into the middle of the road and watch a thick amount of black smoke emerge from it. I count to three and then start running as the smoke covered the street and the enemy began to open fire hoping they would hit one of us. I reach the next wall across the street and take a knee aiming through the holographic sight and flipped the magnifier sight behind it so it would increase sight of them making it look like they were closer. They didn't see me or the others when they stacked up behind me so I slowly backed away from the corner as the enemy troops began to advance on the smoke.

We ran down several alleyways and then ended up being dumped to the back of a two story building. I saw a fire escape and signaled for Eversoul and Tremblay to take it and secure the top floor. Brieukreitz and I would clear the bottom. I then slowly reached the wooden back door and took a step back. I then raised my foot and Spartan kicked the door in and immediately rounded behind the door waiting for incoming fire. None came and we burst inside sweeping and checking corners. Nobody was inside and it was clear. Two seconds later Eversoul comes down and verified that the building was clear. I looked out the window and saw we had taken a building on the north side. I then looked closer and saw another unit out there and it looked like they were taking cover.

"This is Helljumper actual who's out in the plaza by the east side next to the fountain?" I asked through the comms and had us set up ready to cover them. One if them turned there head probably trying to spot us and our position."

"This is Juggernaut team sir. Were under fire by a machine gun team in the diner. We can't move and Flott is down." Once I heard that I figured either she had been hit in the helmet or chest by a round."

"Copy all Juggernaut you've got thirty seconds to get ready. We're in a 2 story building to your rear facing the north. There's a building next to us you'll occupy it and set up a triage center. To receive any wounded we have."

"Roger sir we will get it done." Then radio clicked dead and I heard her all the way from here yelling at her troops to get ready to move. I made sure everyone had the building with the machine gun crew in there sights.

"Open fire and give them hell." I ordered and opened fire, firing short controlled bursts at the building. Henderson's teams started to move while one of them carried Smith fireman style and they reached the building. I ducked under the window as I felt rounds start coming my way and hit the wall opposite of me inside. I crawled away and outside entering the building next to me.

As soon as I entered I was met with three rifles pointing in my direction. They lowered them identifying me as a friendly and Henderson, Juggernauts team leader walked towards me and took off her helmet real fast and scratched her scalp before putting it back on.

"You see any other teams when making your way here?"

"Yeah a couple of others but I don't think well be seeing any of them any time soon. They were pinned down to bad and if we had helped them we would have been to." I nod my head understandingly trying to understand our position.

I then grabbed my radio and opened the channel that led to all fire teams.  
"Ok I want all teams to start forming up in there squads and I want the squads for forming platoons. First platoon you'll take the north east corner buildings and watch that road nothing enters unless there friendlies if there not shoot them and leave them bleeding in the streets. Second platoon hold the north west corner of that road. Third you'll hold the south east and fourth you will hold the south west. We will hold this plaza until read arrived ladies and gentlemen. Were almost out of here, evac will be here in one hour. Either your here or else you will be walking home."

I signed off and turned around to feel something hard and heavy hit me in the leg. I fell into my side and raised my rifle shooting the assailant in the chest since face shots were illegal so pretty much were head shots. I crawled and closed the door then got up and leaned against the wall. Henderson came running over with a medkit and put a bandage around my leg mimicking I was shot. So now I had to limp but I could just act like a tough S.O.B and power through the "pain."

I walked over to the building that was on the left of main buildings where my team was holding up. I saw four shadows coming down a alleyway and I ducked behind a trash can raising my rifle and put the optics right in the center of the exit.

"Delta?" I yelled asking for the right counter response. Still seeing then comings closer I put my finger on the trigger and clicked the firing mode to full automatic.

"Screaming eagles." I hear the response and lowered my rifle releasing the breath I had been holding. I see four marine digitals come into view and then another squad came into view with a German shepherd the dog handler squad. I raise my hand and they come running over a couple stay behind to guard the opening. And among them I saw my second in command the company's X.O Darian Farmer.

"Both of you are part of first platoon. So occupy that building to the left and lay down covering fire. Were guarding the northwest exit right now. Farmer get your radioman and go into the center that's where our command post is being set up. I want you making contact and getting our troops here. We need everyone here to get out of here."

He nodded his head and grabbed the radioman heading inside. I saw the two guarding the alleyway still as one knelt behind a dumpster and the other behind a giant electrical transformer. I nodded my head telling them to keep it up. I got up and walked back into the CP to see a map laid out across a table and farmer getting hard at work on the radio. I walked across the room and went up stairs where my team was and the other two teams occupied first floor. With everyone here and in the left building first squad had finally been formed. But this was going to be a long and slow painful process. Leaning my head against the wall I watched out a window to see it was quiet and gunfire was being exchanged. Then several marine digitals uniforms appeared and headed in different directions.

I smiled to myself as I saw them walk into buildings and hiding in them. I couldn't ask for a better company than what I had right now. If I had to ask them to march to hell and back with me I knew they would without hesitation and I was absolutely honored to be there commanding officer. Soon enough all teams reported in and the squads and then platoons were formed. Only 5 casualties were confirmed and 10 wounded. Just knowing that warned my heart with very low wounded and killed per say. Now all we had to do was wait for our exfil.

It was mostly quiet for the hour with just minor attacks usually involving a pickup truck and troops in the back firing wildly. But we just opened up and pushed them back as fast as they came. And finally when the hour was up I heard the steady thump thump of helicopter blades. And then my radio came to life.

"Helljumper actual this is Valhalla 2-1 do you copy over?" I heard the familiar voice of a cadet from another company.

"I read you Valhalla loud and clear what do you got for me?" I asked her as a small smile broke across my face.

"I've got 4 chinooks with your companies name on it. Were your ride out of here so let's hustle it up gentlemen meters running and were coming in fast to land in that courtyard "With those words I saw the first chinook descend and land lowering it's ramp.

"Copy that Valhalla we won't keep you waiting." I signed off then switched channels to talk to the company. "Let's go people our rides here and I don't know about y'all but I don't feel like walking back to camp." I chuckled to myself and got up walking downstairs to see my squad now all joined together by the door. I walked on by and walked to the nearest chinook where first platoon was getting into and strapped in. I made sure everyone else got on first and I was the last one to board. I walked down the aisle and made sure that everyone was on board and I got a count off.

"Valhalla this is Helljhumper were all accounted for back here let's go home."

"I hear you sir taking off and heading home now." She replied and the helo slowly started to lift off the ground and then fly back to the academy. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Final combat exercise was over midterms was over and a week of leave was in the future. I slowly walked over and sat down at the last seat and looked out the widow to see the academy slowly begin to appear.

Welcome to Fort Wentworth military academy. Where you are trained to become the best and brightest for the next generation of the military and more specifically the army and Marine Corps. There are four companies and roughly 120 cadets per company give or take. Each company is learning for a different objective. Each barracks had the main building where all the cadets slept and on either side of it is a garage for the personal vehicles and the companies vehicles to be worked on and kept in working order. Then at the entrance was a symbol to signify that was the company's barracks.

Delta company, my company is the combat arms company. For cadets trying to train for combat engineers, infantry, special forces, dog handlers those jobs and others that fall into that setting. Out symbol on our barracks were two rifles crossing over each other making a X over a shield

Charlie company is the Military police company and the only job is military police. It trains them because incase they wash out or can't join the military they can fall back to become a sheriff or police officer. There symbol was a pair of handcuffs wrapped over a police baton.

Hotel company is the mechanic and transportation company. They study and learn how to repair the humvees, deuce and a halves, fuelers the light armored and essential vehicle. And for the transportation portion there the ones that drive the companies to where they need to go when it requires the whole 120 cadet unit. There symbol was a pair of crescent wrenches over a tire.

Then finally was Whiskey company. Whiskey company was he armor, aviation, and artillery company. The armor got to learn how to drive, operate, and repair he heavier equipment like Abrams tanks, Bradley Infantry fighting vehicle, and Stryker Armored Personnel Carriers along with its variants. The aviation learned the same except on helicopters like the Blackhawks, chinooks, apaches, and super cobras. They were suppose to be getting a beta phase of V-22s to see if it was worth them learning how to operate them. And finally the artillery learned just that how to use, aim, and deliver fire. There symbol was a pair of tanks with a helo flying over it.

The academy had been my home since I was 12 years old and my father was getting deployed and couldn't raise me. My mom had passed away in car crash by a drunk driver, and my older brother and sister were both off at basic training and later be deployed to the opposite side of the planet. A month ago it had been my birthday and my father came by and visited me bring me a gigantic ass present.

Flashback

He bought me a Ford Raptor and modified it majorly. He gave me the best tires in case I had to go four wheeling off the road and into the woods and sticks. He put a front bumper and winch on the front with a light bar to increase my vision at night. Then on top of the cabin was a another set of lights. He put armored fenders around the wheels, and fixed the suspension. Then the hood was replaced with a heat extracting one so it would remain cool and wouldn't give off it's position through a thermal optic. Then he had the whole thing up armored and the windows tinted, and bullet proof. Then some minor modifications like air intake, compressed air, and navigation. Then the best part was the truck bed.

He installed a tool storage two drawers system in the bed. And along the front of it where it met the cabin was a diamond plated took box that went as deep as the truck bed. He opened the drawer system first and my grin was priceless he said. He had this thing armed to the teeth as much as it was defensively. In the first drawer was a Mossberg 590 combat shotgun and next to it laid a M14 DMR. In the other drawer was a integrally suppressed MP5 and a Honey Badger, along with a five seven and sig sauer 226 pistols. Along with a bunch of ammo cans and other pieces of equipment like magazines, optics, attachments, a pair of rangefinder binoculars. And in the diamond plates toolbox was .308 lapua firing sniper rifle the SRS.

He saw my smile and told me it was just incase anything every happened with the way things were getting. This was not suppose to be used unless in a life of death need to get the hell out of dodge situation. He started to get teary eyed and reached into his shoulder holster and pulled out his 1911.

It was a pearl handled grip with a nickle/ silver metal plating on the rest of it. It had 75th ranger regiment on one side of the slide and on the other Captain Brett Samuelson. He gave it to me as a heirloom to remember him by and left me staring at it. I haven't talked to him since. And I carry that sidearm with me 24/7 never letting it leave my side.

I walked over to the passengers side door and opened it reaching into the glove compartment. Inside were the keys and a plain white envelope. I put the keys in my pocket and opened the envelope slowly leaning against the side of the truck. Reaching inside of it I felt a bundle of paper and pulled it out. It was a giant rolled up bundle of 100 dollar bills held together by a rubber band. With a little piece of paper that said " Happy Birthday."

End flashback

I snapped out if it with Farmer shaking my shoulder slightly and kept trying to talk into my ear. The next time I heard him completely.

"Sir were five minutes till reaching the landing zone." I nodded my head and heard my radio crackle to life and then a different voice sound off. It was deep and had a growl to it like a sleeping dog or bear.

"Captain Samuelson this is General Switzer come in over." General Switzer was the commander of the academy and just recently retired from Marine corps as the commander of the 2nd marine division.

"I read you general this is Samuelson over." I replied quickly and admittedly a little nervously.

"Captain when you land you and your company are to report to the parade grounds."

"Aye sir understood, when we hit the deck we will report to the parade grounds over." And the comm clicked dead just as fast as he had clicked on. I shook my head not understanding why we had to report to the parade grounds, as far as I was concerned we didn't have any promotions or awards scheduled that was tommrow. But orders were orders and I was a soldier so I followed them to the letter.

"Pilot divert your course to the parade grounds drop us off there." He nodded his head and got into the radio informing the other choppers and slightly shifted course to reach the grounds. I then got on the companies channel and opened it up for everyone to hear.

"Listen up delta. The general wants us on the parade grounds for a surprise assembly. So when these birds touch down I want platoons already formed up and squared away by the time I step off my own personal bird." I clicked it off and saw the parade grounds come into view. The chinook started it's descent and in no time I felt the bird jump a little as the wheels touched the ground. The ramp lowered and cadets were already standing up and starting to pour out of it.

I stood up and walked over to the pilots cabin and was met with a familiar smile as she took off her flight helmet.

"Thanks for ride warrant officer. Sure as hell beat walking home." I grinned at her as she tuned to face me.

"No problem sir just another day at the academy sir." She joked and gave me a smile as her dazzling emerald green eyes stared back at me. I blushed a little and read her name tape.

"Everdeen, thank you for the ride everdeen I'll see you around sometime." I smiled and walked off the chopper slinging my rifle across my shoulder as he barrel pointed upwards and the stock down. I saw all the platoons formed up and standing crisply at attention. I let a small grin escape my lips as I walked to the front of the formation where my X.O first lieutenant Farmer, and my company first sergeant Brieukreitz standing at the front. I stopped in front of them and turned in the same direction snapping to attention just in time as I saw the Generals personal humvee begun to approach.

It was a small three vehicle convoy as the first and last vehicle was a MP humvee and armed with a 50 caliber heavy machine gun. They drove in front of the formation and had the generals stop directly in front of me. The door opened and out stepped the academy's cadet battalion commander Major Ramos, the battalions sergeant major Hull, and Charlie companies commanding officer Smith. Then out stepped the general himself. His uniform crisp and almost looked like it was brand new as his boots were clean and brushed. I snapped to attention and snapped a crisp salute to the general since he was the highest ranking officer present in that group. He eyeballed me and I swear I saw him smile just a little before returning the salute and walked towards me. I dropped the salute and he stopped about a yard in front of me.

"At ease Delta company you've earned it." His voice boomed over the parade grounds and my left foot moved about shoulders width apart from my right still keeping the 45 degree angle and my hands went to the small of my back then dropped to my lower waist as they connected together. "How's everyone doing after that final exercise?" He asked looking over us almost as if he was eyeballing each cadet individually.

"Good sir." I heard them shout back in one voice. I couldn't help but smirk as I knew this was the best company in the whole damn academy.

"Well you should be, you just broke the record for the combat exercise of the least amount of casualties and dead. And also with the quickest time." He said this with a smile and looked at me directly into the eyes.  
"Your captain here is a exemplary commander and leader haven't seen anybody like him for 10 years. Now a change of pace." He said this and turned his head to signal Ramos to come closer as he held something in each of his hands.  
"Samuelson a word please." I snapped back to attention and walked over to him saluting again.

"Cadet Captain Samuelson reporting as ordered sir." I states and felt my nerves increasing with the butterflies in my stomach.

"At ease son walk with me." I dropped my salute as I walked with him across to the woods away from everyone else. "Son two of your platoon leaders are graduating this weekend and going to Naval Academy. Now I need you to make a quick on the spot decision on who the two cadets are going to replace them."

As soon as he said those words I was already processing who I should put in there position and get the promotion to 2nd lieutenant. Several possible candidates passed through my mind but two stood out and I kept going back to there names.

Kaylee Parker a 14 year old gun and explosive extraordinaire. She was a mysterious girl. But I also knew she had about a dozen or so guns hidden in her room but didn't say anything. That was her thing to keep her calm and interested I was not going to take it away from her. She was quiet but ordered people around when she needed to and had no problem putting a boot in there ass she also along with Alyssa owned a classic 1967 Chevy impala that had a secret gun compartment in the trunk along with there most personal and private possessions.

Alyssa Carter, a 15 year old that preferred hand to hand combat then a firefight. Also could kick someone ass and not take there shit. She was extremely gifted and flipped me over more then once just for sneaking up on her and scaring her. She was very picky with her friends and made sure they weren't the preppy bitchy kind and knew she could trust them. Probably why they were two of my four best friends here.

I made my choice and looked at the general. "Sir cadets Carter and Parker are my best choices to fill those shoes. They've got the experience and they've got the skill to step up." He looked me up and down studying me.

"Those would be my two choices as well. I do my homework as well Samuelson to see if your thinking straight or playing favoritism. Now let's head back and announce two new butter bars for this company." I nodded my head and began to walk with him then snapped my head up to talk to him.

"Sir if it would be alright I would like to do the announcement and hand them their ranks. It's kinda personal since they're really close to me and they have worked really hard and earned this."

"Ok go right ahead just ask Major Ramos for the ranks." He replied simply and continued looking forward stopping once we returned. I took my position again and did an about face facing the company.

"Cadets Carter and Parker front and center." I barked out and looked at third and fourth platoon to see two figures emerge and start to make their way towards me. I smile seeing Parker's non regulated M90 Carinco smg slung across her back next to her M16A4 assault rifle. Carter even though hating guns still kept her M16A4 in great shape as well. They stopped in front of me and saluted reporting in.

They looked at me with puzzled looks in there eyes as curiosity was coming over them. I smiled and just gave them a wink to confuse them even more. Parker gave me the 'I'm going to kill you if you don't get on with it.' Look which made me smirk even more.

"Ladies and gentlemen later this weekend we will be losing two cadets to the naval academy as they continue there career into going to the military or more specifically the navy for them. But unfortunately they are two of our own platoon commanders." I turned to walk over to Ramos and saw a it dawn on Carter and she started to smile a little but caught my eye and went back to the blank stare.

He stood in front of Ramos as he handed him the second lieutenant ranks for each of the girls and clapped him on the shoulder.I grabbed the ranks and turned around back to the two awaiting female cadets. Walking up to them I grinned even more as I gripped the ranks tightly so they couldn't see them.

"Sergeants Parker and Carter I hereby strip you of your ranks and promote to the officer rank of 2nd lieutenant and with said rank are hereby appointed as 3rd and 4th platoons commander congratulations." And with that I reached forward and ripped off there Velcro sergeant ranks and then pressed the butter bar ranks as they were called because the long bar was bronze and looked like a stick of butter. "Let's give these ladies a round of applause." I yelled and took a step back slapping my hands together applauding and grinning like mad.

The company behind them immediately started grinning with a few whistles and whoops thrown into the mix. After a couple of minutes it finally died down and the two stopped blushing. I snapped to attention and saluted as they returned it and then were dismissed. I turned back around to look at the general.

"Will that be all sir?" I asked wanting to go to the barracks to clean up and wipe off all the blood and dirt off of me and hopefully smell better to.

"That will be all Captain dismiss your troops and return to your barracks. Chow for your company will be 2200 and it's 2000 right now so you have two hours." He then turned and walked off with the three cadets he had arrived with. The son had set and it was getting darker to where the street light surrounding the place turned on.

"Company dismissed chow is at 2200 you have two hours to change and and do whatever. Uniform will be civvies since we are now officially on leave." When I had finished the platoon leaders relayed the orders and everyone fell out. But several people came up to me including a very pissed off cadet Henderson. She came up to me and shoved me roughly and I stumbled back a bit guess she took on leave seriously even though we were still in uniform.

"What the hell Watson?!" She asked me practically yelling and causing a few heads to turn. Darian and Dalton came by me and stood behind me.

"What do you mean Karleigh?" I ask her and her name feels alien since I'm use to calling her by her last name.

"You pick Carter over me I'm a better cadet then she is by a mile." She yelled and Carter and Parker began walking over. I shook my head at them telling them not to come over. "What did you not pick me because were exes is that it?" She asked me accusingly tell you the truth I forgot we had dated

"No it's not because of that Carter's proven herself and hasn't been a stuck up bitch acting like she knows it all and showing off because she's a platoon sergeant. She never begged or kissed ass to become a squad leader. And when she was one she led without a word of ungreatfullness."

Karleigh looked at me as her eyes nearly filled with the fire of anger. She came up to me and socked me right across the jaw and I went flying back a couple of feet. I landed on my back and luckily I still had my helmet on or else it would have hurt like a bitch. She came up and grabbed me by my collar and yanked me off the ground.

"Now your going to tell that bitch Carter that she's been relieved or else I will make your life a living hell." I saw Carter pop up behind her and I couldn't help but smirk.

"You can tell her yourself." And like that was a cue Carter kicked her legs out from under her and caught me before I fell."Thanks for the catch Carter." I said great fully and saw karleigh get back up. Carter did to because she went up and kicked her in the stomach and bent down to grab her by her collar and straight up punches her twice more and then got up leaving her laying on the ground and helped me up.

"I didn't see anything as far as I know she fell." I joked with her and got up brushing the dust off my already dirty uniform and wiped some blood from my lip. "Come on let's go and change for chow." I mutter and walk off my mood changing just like that. I don't know why but me and her could joke around just like that then something would click in my head and I just got that feeling like I was annoying her or something.

I reached the the barracks and trudged upstairs to the male section and walked to my quarters. It as bigger then everyone else since it was the commanders room. There were three beds so i put Dalton and Darian in there with me. Best to have my command staff and my other two best friends with me. I stopped in front of my room and looked at the name plates

Company commander  
Watson Samuelson  
Executive officer  
Darian Farner  
Company First Sergeanr  
Dalton Brieukreitz

Just reading all those names and positions brought a smile across my face. I had been in all of those positions while making my way up the chain of command. I opened my door slowly and walked in closing it behind me. I looked around every time I walked into my room it felt like it was my first day of the academy and I was in awe. I walked over to my desk and opened my laptop to turn it on pressing the power button. The while it was powering on I walked over to my locker and opened it. It had the two main compartments for clothing but also a drawer that came straight out to hold my rifle. I unlocked it and pulled it out so I could put my SCAR in it. My camp issued 1911 was already in its slot because I always had my fathers. I then slid the smaller drawer beside it out and took off my combat vest and put it in place I took off my combat blouse and grabbed a hanger to hang it up. I took off the thigh holster and held into it as I closed the locked and put the holster onto my desk. I also took off my shoulder holster and replaced the five seven in it with the 1911 and took the five seven into the thigh holster. I walked back over and sat down seeing the computer was booted up. I typed my password in

CountryMustBeCountryWide

It granted me access and first thing I did was click onto my music folder and hit shuffle then play. The first song that states to play was Dirt Road Diary by: Luke Bryan. I grinned like a idiot and started to sing along.

Me and daddy'd ride around all day shooting doves off a line in a Chevrolet.  
Old lab would jump out the back and fetch them up.  
We'd drive for miles and miles and never once hit blacktop or change the dial.  
One little country station was all there was.

Checking gates, fixing fence rows – that's how my story goes.

If you want to know the real me, just turn the page in my dirt road diary.  
It's right there for you to see, every kiss, every beer, every cotton field memory.  
Tan legs and some Dixie Land delight, ridin' round, windows down on a summer night.  
I was there, and that was me. It's right here in my dirt road diary.

I remember when I turned sixteen I got a license and some gasoline.  
Ain't a curve or a straight away we didn't fly down.  
If wasn't the boys it was me and her by fire in a field or down on the river.  
Every inch of that county was sacred ground.

I wish I knew where that old truck was.  
If it could talk it could tell on us.

If you want to know the real me, just turn the page in my dirt road diary.  
It's right there for you to see, every kiss, every beer, every cotton field memory.  
Tan legs and some Dixie Land delight, ridin' round, windows down on a summer night.  
I was there, and that was me. It's right here in my dirt road diary.

It ain't a book underneath my bed;  
Just a dusty memory lane burned in my head.

Tan legs and some Dixie Land delight, ridin' round, windows down feeling right  
I was there, that was me. It's right here in my dirt road diary.

Just ride around my little town and you'll see how I wrote my dirt road diary.

I smiled and when the song ended I walked over to my bed and ducked to my hands and knees and started to feel for something underneath my bed. I felt the strap and slid it to me. It was a guitar case and i sat on my bed. I slowly unzipped it and saw the six string. It had been George Straights and tossed it out in the crowd. Later that night I got him to sign it when I went back stage.

I pulled it out of its case and sat it on my lap and slowly began to play it and strum a couple of chords getting ready. Then I started to play a song that I hadn't in a long time because it reminded me of my father. In the case was a envelope that had my fathers name on it and it sum things up it told me he had passed away overseas. I remember every word of the letter having read it time and time again. I shook my head and finished the song putting it back in its case and slid it back under my bed. Getting up I walked over to my dresser and looked around for my clothes. I saw it and grabbed it all walking to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

I opened the door and closed it then walked over to the counter and laid my clothes on it. I put my black combat boots on the floor with a pair of thick wool socks since winter was coming and it was getting colder by the second here in Boston. I then laid my black tactical pants on the counter with my thigh holster on top. Next was a black halo t-shirt that had the UNSC symbol on it which was a eagle holding the earth. On top of that was a black leather jacket that had a hood on it, then I put my black fingerless go army gloves and shoulder on top of both of those. The last pieces weren't necessarily required but I had a pair of aviator sunglasses and my patrol cap next to them.

I walked over to the shower and turned the hot water on as hot as it could get not bothering with the cold water to cool it down. Sometimes it made me feel alive instead of the numb and empty feeling that filled me up. It filled me up cause I didn't have a normal family my brother never liked having another kid to share a dad with he didn't mind our sister it was always me. He would wake me up and beat the living crap out of me so I got use to it barely feeling pain anymore and started to ignore him completely. My sister did have a problem with me she was always there to help me and always celebrated my birthday when everyone always forgot. She was just gone a lot with school and when I turned 12 she turned 18 and enlisted in the marine corps, she wrote me letters but it just didn't feel the same. I had friends and this was like a secondary family it just didn't always keep me happy and feeling like I belonged here.

After stripping out of my uniform and sending it down the laundry chute I forgot to grab a pair of boxers so I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back into the room and grabbed a pair of COD zombie boxers. Hey don't judge I'm a nerd at heart sometimes. I walked back into the restroom and tossed the towel on the counter and stepped in letting the hot shower assault me and turn my skin a bright pink. The water felt good after today and it's long strenuous physical activity today. I grabbed the bar soap and scrubbed my face especially after the pigsty incident. Putting it down and grabbed the shampoo put a small glop of gel onto my hand and put the bottle down. I viciously scrubbed my hair making sure I got every nook and cranny of dirt out of my hair. After awhile I just leaned my head letting the water rinse my hair and the dirt washed out with it. I just leaned a arm on the wall as my mind wandered off thinking about several things before I snapped out of it and turned the water off. Carefully stepping out of the shower I reached the counter and wiped the mist off of her mirror to see my reflection. Then opening the mirror I grabbed the razor and shaving cream and gave my face a shave making it nice and smooth.

I got dressed in the outfit I had laid out and secured my holsters making sure nobody could see the shoulder one when my jacket was zipped up. Then I slipped my leg through the thigh holster and made sure that it was snug in place and not fall down my leg when I moved. Satisfied it was secure properly I tucked my glasses into my shirt and grabbed my hat not putting it on yet. I walk out and am embraced with country music again. I sit at my desk and open my pictures to look through them seeing the only five pictures of my family I had. I check my watch and saw it was 20:45. Gave me about a hour left.

So I decided to go through my email and found one from General Switzer.

Attention all cadets.

During the cycle of chow all cadets weaponry will be exchanged. The military has brought in new weaponry for us to use as there guinea pigs so to speak. All officers will keep there sidearms and SCAR as per protocol though. The following weapons are being replaced

M9 Beretta-Glock 22  
Shotguns will remain  
M4A1s and M16A4s-Remington R5  
M14 DMR-G28 DMR  
M40 sniper rifle-Savage DCS

That will be all cadets. Semper Fidelis

I read the email then looked it over again. Why were we testing theses new weapons. Why not give them to the eggheads at R&D. But they look like good weapons from the statistics so far and some field testing showed exemplary results. I was about to open a file when I heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." I called out as the door began to open. And in walked Carter and Parker in there own civilian clothing. They each changed into something else entirely. They were the badass sassy twins as they grew the nickname when they weren't on duty or in uniform.

"Hey Watson." Alyssa called out giving me a short wave. I smile and my heart started to flutter. 'Damnit' knock it off I thought to my heart. Nothing's going on but yet she had a affect on me. I just shook my head slightly and fast then looked back up at them.

"Hey Alyssa, Kaylee y'all ready for a two week leave?" I asked and saw Kaylee's Carinco tucked in behind her jacket. She could conceal it from anyone usually. But I had a eye for that sort of thing so I usually did it myself with concealing weapons.

"Hell yeah just two whole weeks of being able to visit the range, blow stuff up, or build some more weapons." Kaylee exclaimed a kind of sparkle in her eye lit up as I knew that was her passion like I had a little.

"Yeah same here just I'll be sparring and teaching these freshmen actually how to fight." Alyssa grinned and I felt bad for those guys cause probably several would be going to the aid station with bloody noses and busted ribs.

"Just don't hurt them to bad Alyssa last thing we need is to be losing the whole camp with you beating them up. Took me two weeks when me as you last trained." I countered back and she have me that innocent 'it was a accident look.' Which just made me crack up even more. I got up and grabbed my socks and boots putting them on and saw it was half an hour before chow.

"Want to go wait at the chow hall so were already there?" I asked walking to the door. They just followed so I took it as a yes and headed downstairs and walking to the chow hall putting on the hat. Darian and dalton caught up already having changed so it was the five of us and entered the chow hall sitting down at a table. Alyssa and Kaylee sat on each side of me while Dalton and Darian sat across from us.

"Ok guys hope your ready for the new weaponry they sound and look good." I tried to make conversation but was just so dang tired I started to lean on Alyssa's shoulder and then shot back up shaking my head.

All of a sudden the bell rang and it was time for chow. I got up and walked into the line and got some chicken tenders, a burger, and mozzarella sticks. Grabbed a bottle of Pepsi and then sat back down scarfing down the food hungry and wanting to go to sleep. I finished it before everyone else sat down and got up putting my tray away. I walked out the door and saw them give me a troubled look before I walked outside. I managed to somehow drag myself into my room and dropped on the bed immediately passing out and falling into a deep sleep.

**Thank you for reading this first fan fiction of mine. Please Please leave reviews and give me opinion so far thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry about the wait it might be a little sporadic with the updates since my computer slow and stupid and i have to use a specific web browser to upload the chapters. But here is two sorry its not as long as the first story but ive been staying up all night tpying on computers, ipads, iphones, and ipods just to write it so hope you enjoy.**

I was running for my life as something was chasing me and a mechanical moan echoed throughout the woods. I ran faster pushing myself through the pain and shortness of breath. 'God I wish I had Kaylee with me she would be yelling at me the whole time.' I thought to myself and stumbled a bit landing in the mud. I rolled over onto my back and pulled my five seven from its holster and brought it up aiming with both hands and looking through its iron sight. Nothing emerged from the trees but I still saw the light and heard the moan. So I got up and began running again my breaths coming in short ragged breaths but I still moved like my life depended on it. I came across the part where the trail was partially submerged under water by a about a foot but was slippery and would toss me into a river then waterfall. I holster my sidearm and slowly begin to walk through it feeling the cold water penetrate my jeans but my boots were waterproof. Reaching about halfway it finally appeared again a bed tackled me, throwing me off balance and then toppling into the roaring river.

Imagine a tub full of ice and you plunging into it. Now imagine being tossed around in it by a forceful river. It was cold and my whole body went numb immediately. I felt it thrusts small pieces of ice into my exposed skin I tried swimming to the surface to get air but it kept tossing me around. I hit a rock and am propelled upward and I finally break to the surface and am thrown into the air like a rag doll and hitting the water again. I take a deep breath managing to get my chest to work again and breathe normally.

My teeth started to chatter uncontrollably and I saw my breathe as it started to feel weird to breathe for me. I looked around and felt myself being carried faster and the current was taking me to the waterfall. I was looking for something, anything to grab onto to keep from going over the edge. I turned around behind me thinking I saw a stick when Bam it hits the back of my head. I go back under feeling myself get even colder and my vision gets blurry. I surface one more time to see the edge of the waterfall coming closer by the second when my vision keeps getting darker and darker as I get colder and colder. I hit a rock the time and the last thing I remember before blacking out was my body going over the edge and my stomach going into my throat as I was weightless.

I woke up drenched in a heavy sweat my clothes soaked. My heart beat was firing so fast it felt like an assault rifle firing on full automatic, my body shaking uncontrollably. I reached for my five seven and pull it out of my holster as I scan around looking for the thing that attacked me. I slowly calmed down and lowered the handgun realizing I was still in my room. I leaned back falling back onto my bed and groaning. I remember I had fallen asleep in my clothes and groaned even more as they stuck to me sticky with sweat.

"Well there goes me wearing this today." I mutter and swing my legs off the bed, standing up and looking around slowly, then walk over to the window. Slowly pushing the curtain to the side I still see it's dark out with barely a hint of light shining above the horizon over the trees. I brought my watch up to my face and clicked the button lighting up the LED lights and saw the time.

"0500, Damnit." I mutter and sigh lowering my head pressing it to the glass and feeling how cold it was. Closing my eyes for several seconds, I opened my eyes to see a water drop hit the glass, then several more hit the glass as it began to lightly rain against the glass and sounded like someone was tapping against it repeatedly. Stepping away from it, I began to head over to my locker, my boots thudding against the white tile floor quietly so I didn't disturb anyone and wake them up. I reached it and began to unlock it slowly and open it. About halfway it groaned loudly from metal against metal and my adrenaline spiked through my body as I finished opening it then turned around slowly looking at there bunks. Snores still filled the air from there direction and the occasional twitch of them in there sleep.

Grinning and turning around again, I felt around in my locker for my flashlight hanging on one of the hooks at the top. Taking a couple of minutes I finally found it and unhooked it getting a hold of it and clicking the button, illuminating my locker in a bask of light. Starting to rifle through my civilian clothes and see what I wanted to wear, since my clothes were now stinking of sweat and sticking to my body. I grabbed a pair of black jeans, a soft cotton Levi shirt that had an eagle on it. Also grabbing a black denim jacket, a belt holster, cowboy hat, and a pair of wool socks and another pair of boxers. Smiling slightly I walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, closing it behind me and turning the light on before turning off flashlight. Walking over to the counter, looking into the mirror I placed my folded clothes onto the counter, and started to strip down, placing my fingerless gloves, aviators, and other two holsters on the counter. The rest of my clothing I rolled up into a ball and tossed it down the laundry chute and closing it with a metallic clang.

Walking over to the tub I turned the hot water on and countered it with a little cold water so it didn't burn me alive and turn me into a dark red chunky soup in a tub. Walking back over to the counter I grabbed a bar soap and some shampoo placing it on the edge of the tub and pulled the nozzle up, turning the bath to a shower and pulling the shower curtain back out of it. Pulling it to the side, I slowly stepped over it and into the shower pulling the curtain back to cover myself. I let the water hit me for several minutes, as I leaned against the wall with a outstretched arm and ran my other hand across my hair and rested on my neck, as my mind wandered off to previous thoughts, and days that had affected me through out my life. Closing my eyes my mind went back to the first day here and I had been a walking wreck trying to fit in but also keep my head down and not get bullied like I had saw several kids been done to. Snapping out of my thoughts, when I my arm slipped off the slick wall and nearly caused my head to crash into the wall. After that I went to bathing and cleaning myself to make sure I didn't smell like I did when I woke up before turning the water off and slowly stepping out and over the edge and in front of the mirror. I decided to skip the shaving and just got dressed slipping on my combat boots and black leather fingerless gloves off last. Looking at my holsters I just put the belt holster on and put the other two to the side. Sliding the belt into place and clicking the buckles together I grabbed my 1911 and slid it into place with a snap. Grabbing the other two holsters and putting my cowboy hat on, I stepped out of the bathroom and went back to my locker hanging my two holsters up and flashlight before closing it.

Once everything was secure and put up, I crept to the door opening it and sneaking out of the room and closing it behind me. Lifting up my arm again to check my watch I saw it was now 0545 and then dropped my arm heading to the end of the hallway and walking to the stairs. Skipping every other step I reached the bottom floor and hung a left stepping outside the building to the cool crisp air and saw my breathe escape my mouth. Turning my head left and right before heading to the personal parking lot, I wanted to go to my truck and grab a couple of guns to take to the range and blow off some steam and maybe calm down. Opening the gate, I reached my truck and unlocked my storage drawers and pulled them both out looking inside them to decide what I wanted to take to the range today. I decided on grabbing the 590 and sling it across my back, while grabbing the Honey Badger and holding it in one of my hands and closed them up again and locking them. Exiting the lot I headed towards the closest shooting range and walked inside to hear the faint echos of gunshots already and had a suspicion of who it was already.

Opening the door, my suspicions were confirmed when I saw Kaylee reloading her firearm before taking her stance and unloaded it into the closest paper target tearing it into shreds. She laid it on the bench and took her ear muffs off and laid it next to the rifle and leaned against the wall, her back to me. I smiled and closed the door quietly and started to sneak up behind her, and when I was close enough quickly poked her stomach. She reacted without looking and turned around straight slugging me across my chin and it took all my balance and strength to stay on my feet. She immediately brought both hands up to her face in shock.

"Shit I'm so sorry Watson, but it will teach you not to sneak up on me and do that again." She said matter of factly and dropped her arms to cover her chest and just stared at me her eyes narrowed now. I wiped the slight trickle of blood from my bottom lip and looked at her raising a eyebrow and looked at her opening my mouth to say something but decided to not say anything and just walked over to the aisle next to her laying my guns on the counter with magazines of ammo. She walked over and gave a small whistle smiling now.

"Where did you get this hardware from, those honey badgers are only distributed to special forces and black ops units, not just to anyone, and that Mossberg's way more tactical then the usual police or military variants." She exclaimed and nearly drooled her hand reaching slightly for the Honey Badger. I just chuckled and grabbed it handing it to her

"Lets just say that my pistol isn't the only gun that I have here, and the rest are hidden so don't ask where my stash is I'm not telling or showing you." I winked playfully and grabbed the Mossberg examining it. It was the standard pump action Mossberg 590 with some modifications both him and I had made to it. Under the barrel where the pump was a flashlight connected to the extended magazine that now held nine shells. It had a side and stock saddle on them each holding six shells, along with a sling on it that held 21 shells of different types of shells from buck shot, to slug rounds, and even a few dragons' breath rounds. On top was a simple reflex sigh. So I was ready for clearing a building or blasting a few heads off a zombie.

Loading it while Kaylee still stood with the Honey Badger acting like she was in love with it, I stepped onto the lane and pumped a shell into the chamber and looked through the sights. A paper target appeared and I slowly pulled the trigger as the first shot tore into its chest. I racked another round into the chamber and fired again but started walking towards it, and pumping it every time till I fired my last shot and was three feet away from it. Looking at the now split in half target I chuckled and hefted my shotgun, resting it on my shoulder and walked back to Kaylee who had put the rifle down finally. I laid the shotgun down and looked over at her station to see one of the new Remington R5 assault rifles with a M26 Mass shotgun attachment, attached underneath its barrel. It had a holographic sight on top, and she did the classic tape two magazines together to reload faster trick.

"How's the new rifle doing?" I asked her as I began to attach the Honey badgers attachments on. I put on a simple ACOG optic, and a foregrip underneath. Then looked through the optic to make sure it was aiming right and didn't need to be adjusted any, satisfied I let it hand by its sling around my neck pointing to the floor. She turned over to the R5 then looked back at me as if remembering she had brought it with her. I knew she would have tested it thoroughly and if anything was wrong with it she would know.

"It's a great rifle nearly better then the M4 or M16A4s by every way. Bigger caliber with it shooting the 7.62mm rounds, its more ergonomic for the shooter, jams way less, hasn't yet for me at all, nearly double the range, and switches between its firing mode with such ease." She was nearly breathless as she recalled her testing of the rifle and her smile beaming brightly from her success with it. I just chuckled and raised my Honey Badger at another target and fired several bursts at its chest and head, before switching to full auto and putting the rest into its legs. I turned and put the empty magazine on the counter and looked at my watch hoping it was close to eight for breakfast. Only 0630 it showed, and I muttered under my breath.

She was packing up her rifle and I thought I had better do the same so I could go stash my guns back in my truck before anyone would see me. I grabbed it all and left the warm and toasty shooting range to back at the cold crisp morning air and headed back to my truck unlocking it and putting the shotgun and rifle back into there. Heading back to the barracks I let my mind wander off again without trying to stop it and walked up to the door and looked up at the sky to see several bright objects above. I stared at them for a long time wondering what they were before shrugging my shoulders and yawning slightly as I entered the building and headed up the flights of stairs and walked back into my room. Starting to strip out of my clothes to hang them up, and hopefully get a little bit more sleep, my ears picked up a noise that began to increase until it was loud and long and the alarm meant only one thing.

"Incoming attack." I yelled and punched the alarm on my wall and turned on the wall rushing to my locker flinging the doors open and turned to see them barely waking up so I walked over to them and shook them each awake slightly and yelled at them to get set for combat. That woke them up and they stumbled out of bed and ran over to there lockers. Darian got tripped up in his sheets and crashed to the floor but got back up and went to his locker. I ran back to mine and took everything off just throwing it into my locker not caring for neatness as I began putting on my marine Digital uniforms. Then my boots on last and kept my fingerless gloves on, and slapped my helmet into place before unlocking my weapons compartment. I threw on my tactical vest that held all my magazines, grenades, and some other equipment. Grabbing my SCAR and slinging it across my neck and letting it dangle. I put my own 1911 in its holster and grabbed my combat knife sliding it into its sheath that was across one of my vest straps. I then grabbed my marine day pack and slung it across my back that was always packed and ready fro deployment. Slamming my locker shut and locking it I turned to see them nearly ready and when they were we burst into the hall to see cadets everywhere scrambling to get ready.

"Everybody to the bunker lets move now." I barked at the top of my lungs heading to the stairs and went to the very bottom floor underground. It was the survival bunker incase camp ever got attacked and we didn't have time to prepare like now. It was stocked with extra gear that we didn't carry on us or store in our rooms, along with a couple months of MRE's, cots and sleeping bags to sleep on, plus radios and TVs to see what was happening and keep up to date on the situation above ground. I nearly tripped over the last step, but Darian grabbed my collar keeping me upright and we entered the bunker waiting for everyone else and stepped off to the side. It was like a tidal wave of green and brown rushing through the doors but after about 10 minutes nobody else came so we closed the two heavy metal doors but didn't lock them in case we were missing anyone. I walked to the middle of the room and everyone hushed as the room was plunged into complete silence as they waited for me to speak.

"Platoon commanders report in." I snapped out the order and waited for there responses.

"First platoon all hand present and accounted for." Kaylee reported in and leaned against the wall staring at me with piercing eyes, as she probably sensed how nervous I was feeling. This wasn't scheduled so it had to be a real combat scenario.

"Second Platoon all hand present and accounted for." Alyssa shouted as she got up and walked over to me slightly but stopped about halfway turning to face her platoon. She was completely calm and collective which I admired and knew we would need that later on.

Third and fourth platoons reported in the same and I nodded my head at the four cadets by the door telling them to lock us in.

"Ok I want all weapons distributed to there appropriate designated personnel. I need several cadets to start distributing MRE's for breakfast; I need about 10 people to start distributing the cots and sleeping bags. The rest of you I want to be doing something productive, quiet, or out of the way for the other people working and I want it done now. I nearly shouted before walking over to one of the corners of the room and sat down sliding down the wall. I saw the cadets that were designated to gather there weapons. Some of them were designated as anti tank, snipers, or special grenadiers so they couldn't have there sniper rifle, missile or rocket launchers, or there M32 grenade launchers in there personal lockers which partially made sense but didn't since we kept live grenades in them as well.

It took about an hour but everyone was now chowing down on a MRE on there cot with a sleeping bag next to them. I smiled as Darian, Kaylee, Dalton, Alyssa, third platoons commander Brandon Leonard, and fourth platoons Dylan Vickery sat down around me forming a circle. We started talking to take our minds off what just happened and were trading pieces of MRE's that we didn't want for the things we did want. I was about to crack a joke when all of a sudden the Bunker shook a little and we heard a distant explosion. It started to continue and become very often then non stop and I knew what was happening.

"Were being bombed.' I heard Kaylee whisper to herself before saying it again loudly for us all to hear and I just nodded my head in agreement staying quiet. It went on like that for two days straight and we were all on edge but the cadets found a way to stay cool and there minds collected. Some found packs of cards to play games and betted MRE pieces that they were stashing or others went a little to far with strip poker, but I didn't stop it because it was keeping them calm and I didn't need anyone exploding or having a mental breakdown. Others played on game systems that were down here, while others cleaned there rifles, sharpened there combat knives, or did hand to hand combat exercises. Then a rather knarly explosion went off that actually shook the bunker, causing little clouds of dust to fall and the lights flickered a little. And with that a kid snapped screaming his head off and ran to the corner covering his ear and starting to cry. Everybody turned to face him. They looked at him with a mixture of pity and annoyance on there faces. A small group of older ad buff kids started to snicker and laugh quietly when one of them made a remark.

"Look at that pathetic cry baby crying over there. He's not military worthy just a little pussy.' And I snapped getting up and nearly flipping my cot over and walked over to them.

"Stow that shit and lock it up tight, if I even hear any of that again you and your squad will be on latrine duty until were dismissed form the bunker and that goes for anyone as well. You all have been warned." I growled staring him in the face beyond pissed off. He looked at me with pure hatred that I had called him on it but then lowered his head and sat down on his bunk staring between his feet. I turned my attention back to the kid who had stopped screaming but was sobbing hard and had his helmet of looking in it. I walked over to him taking of my helmet as well and slid down next to him looking at him as everyone's attention turned away, except a girl a couple of years older then him kept looking at him with concern on her face. I looked at his chest to see his nametape across his left right side. It read Forinash and I recognized it, his first name Matthew and he was 12 years old, deathly shy and just arrived last month. He got jumped by the same group of kids that had made the remark earlier and was only friends with his squad and that was it and they made sure he didn't go anywhere alone without a couple of them by his side.

"How do you pronounce your name?" I ask softly not wanting to mess it up like I had a tendency to do. He looked up at me, wiping tears from his eyes and tried to calm down a little.

"Four Nash but the I is silent, so I just say the number four and nash for people to understand." He told me and wiped his eyes again.

"That's a cool name, its unique and one of a kind." I told him trying to make him eel better. I saw a flash of white in his helmet and looked in it and saw a picture tucked into the bands of what looked like him with a couple of dogs and his family next to him. "Who are they?" I ask pointing at the picture. He reached inside handing me the photo and started pointing things out to me.

The two German Shepherds are my Dogs Chase, and Flash. That's my mom with the glasses, my dad in the navy uniform he was SEAL part of team six, that ones my older brother a Air Force Pararescue, and my older sister is a police officer." He started to smile a little as he told me about his family.

"That's a wonderful family, I'll bet there really proud of you and what your doing here at camp. And when this over they'll be even more proud of you when you walk across the stage and receive your new rank and your squad leader position, I've been observing you Matthew you deserve it." I told him smiling myself and nudged his arm a little.

"They won't be able to make it." He said quietly and his eyes welled up with tears again. I looked at him confused and he closed his eyes.

"Why wouldn't they be able to make it?" I asked gently not expecting the answer.

"Because there all dead. The house was hit by a gang during Christmas because my sister had busted there drug smuggling and they killed them all. She hid me as they entered my room and they shot her right in front of me and then let. I couldn't do anything and I watched her die as I tried to stop the bleeding. So it was in my dad's will that I go here if I couldn't find a home." He told me slowly and then sobbed even harder then before and I felt sorry for the kid because he had no one left and was now alone in the world and especially what was now going on. I wrapped a arm around him pulling him close as he grabbed my blouse and gripped it tightly in both hands in his clenched fists as he buried his face in my shoulder.

"I got you Matthew don't worry your not alone, I'm here if you ever need me and so is your squad." I told him immediately and held him tighter to me as sobs wracked his whole body and he began to shake. He shook his head slightly and didn't say anything as he continued to cry. He was like this for half an hour before his breathing was shallow and he his chest rose and fell slightly. I gently pulled away just enough to look at his face to see his eyes closed and he was asleep. The kid deserved it and I didn't want him awake right now as the bombs continued but not as fierce. I looked over and saw his squad leader staring at us. I pointed at Matthews sleeping bag, and mouthed bring it to me. He got up grabbing it and began walking over to me. I gently pulled away and let the rest of his body slowly and very gently lay on the floor as I got up and my legs screamed in protest from them being numb and asleep. I noticed I was still holding onto his picture of his family. I grabbed his helmet and slid it back into his helmet gently to make sure I didn't tear it then placed the helmet next to him. The squad leader arrived and I grabbed the sleeping bag from him and covered Matthew up and walked away from him having the squad leader follow.

"I want you and your squad to be checking on him regularly, and to try and get his mind off of this as much as he can. He's been through a lot and still feels alone. If you need anything, and I mean anything for him ask, and I'll try to do my best to get it for you." I told him and kept glancing over at Matthew and saw the female from earlier walk over to him and start to rub his head softly whispering to him.

"Thank you sir and will do. And thank you for helping him I was going to try but I really didn't know exactly what I was going to say." He chuckled half heartedly and glanced over at him as well. I just nodded my head and patted his shoulder before leaving and heading back to my corner. I sat down on my cot sighing and taking off my helmet to scratch my head a little before setting it down next to it and listened. The bombs had finally stopped falling and the explosions ceased and now all we had to do was wait for the instructors or commander to call us to the surface and tell us everything was fine.

**Well hope you enjoyed it. Im going to love developing Matthew right now lets just say he may not seem as innocent as you think and hopefully its not in a bad way. But please do leave reviews i want to know and would love to hear what you guys think so far. well later its past midnight and i do need some sleep tonight**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since the bombs and explosions ceased and still no one had called us up or anything. Now everyone was getting antsy and wanted out, they wanted to see what had happened, how bad our home had been hurt and destroyed. The room once again exploded with people wanting out and I knew we wouldn't be able to control this much longer. So the next day I stepped in the middle of the area and cleared my throat as the room fell to silence and all eyes were on me. I looked around nervously as I was about to break one of the rules but knew it was partially the right thing to do.

"It has been two weeks since the bombings stopped and explosions stopped. We have not heard word from the instructors or Major Ramos. Now we can't stay in here forever not knowing what has happened above. That's why I'm sending a whole platoon above to scout the area just in case of enemy resistance or anything. Now it doesn't matter who or what platoon you are from I just need 30 volunteers. Now X.O will be accompanying the recon platoon but.." I cleared my throat and turned to Matthew. "Sergeant Forinash step forward." I barked and he looked up, looking around confused as if he heard the wrong name, but his squad leader pushed him forward and he slowly stumbled then straightened himself walking in front of me and snapped off a crisp salute. I returned it and then he dropped still standing at attention. I dug into my pocket and found the Velcro rank and pulled it out.

"Sergeant Forinash, you are hereby promoted to Gunnery sergeant as of today temporarily." I looked at his face as complete shock filed his face and I ripped off his old rank tossing it behind my back as I slapped the new one on him. His squad smiled with pride and started to applaud and it caught up around the whole room except that squad that had bullied him earlier. "Gunny Forinash will have tactical command of the platoon, anybody that doesn't like it can stay here." And that immediately riled up the "Bully Squad" as I called them now.

"Why is he leading it, when we have a lot more capable cadets and leaders, he wasn't even a squad leader now he's leading a platoon in a possible live combat scenario." He snarled standing up his finger not on the trigger but very close of his new R5. He glared and probably had his ego problem with thinking he was better.

"One you and your squad just volunteered for latrine duty now, thank you very much corporal. And two he's very capable I've been keeping a personal eye on him during combat exercises." I shot the glare back and he stepped down walking to the latrines cursing under his breath. I turned my attention back to Matthew as he still stood there. "Now all volunteers report to Gunny here and I want all of you combat ready within the hour. Gunny when you have your volunteers, report to me I need to talk to you about the mission."

"Aye Sir." He yelled and snapped another salute then spun on his heels in an about face walking off to his bunk as people began to swarm him either to volunteer or congratulate him on his new rank. I sighed and walked back to my corner Where Alyssa, Kaylee, and Darian all swarmed over me after a couple of minutes.

"Why does he have tactical control Sir, just wondering no objections I agree with your assessment completely." Darian informed me but with curiosity lining his voice.

"Because it will get him the respect he needs, and hopefully not let people step all over him anymore." I growled unexpectedly and just lowered my head and sighed tiredly rubbing my eyes. I turned my attention and called over my communications, and radio experts of the company. "I need you two to get those monitors and radios working. I want the team to have camera links on them when they head out, and where not blind out there." They immediately ran off to get things set up and ready to go. Matthew headed my way and I waved him off before he could snap to attention and told him to relax. He handed me the list of people he was taking and I wasn't surprised seeing Kaylee and Alyssa name on it. I grinned and nodded my head seeing he had a good force ready to go.

"First thing, I want you, X.O, and the squad leaders to have helmet cams on so we can see what was going on. Secondly I want a dog handler attached to each squad so they can sniff out trouble and have the extra edge. Third no heroics, if everything is clear we will meet at the chow hall and I want your squads to fetch all the other companies and instructors incase there hiding or something so we can decide our next move. You make any kind of contact, immediately have a tactical fall back to the bunker. We don't know who or what were fighting out there and I don't want to lose anyone out there. Am I understood sergeant." I ask getting up and looking him in the eyes so he could see how serious I was.

"Crystal sir, everything is understood 100% and good to go sir." He yelled at me his face filled with confidence and serious already wanting to leave and start the mission. I smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good now I meant what I said when I've been keeping an eye on you. You're capable out there and I know you won't let me down. Now don't prove me or yourself wrong." He just nodded his head gulping heavily. I nodded myself and sent him along with the other three to the equipment area so they could get what they needed. I watched them all and realized that his was for real, and that I could be sending them to there deaths. But I couldn't go back now everything was already happening and I couldn't stop it now. I slowly walked over to the command and control center that had been set up and looked as I saw the recon force ready to go. I signaled for the doors to open and watched as they began to trudge to the door squads already tactical and watching each others back. Matthew looked at me and I gave him one last speech before he left.

"Make sure they all come home Gunny, no one left behind." I told him simply and he nodded his head and then spun around catching up with his squad. As the last soldier left the doors closed, I sat down and watched the monitors as the squads moved up through the barracks and cleared rooms making sure that there weren't any ambushes set up. The building looked undamaged which was a surprise and soon they were heading to the doors.

"Squads check in." Matthew barked over the comms as he knelt next to the stairs raising his rifle covering a angle and watched the doors seeing no movement. But I could tell it was raining hard, from the grey and water streaks across the shattered glass doors, and windows.

"First Squad checking in and ready to move." I heard Kaylees voice report and her video showing her squad at the side exit.

"Second Squad ready to go on your orders." Alyssa's voice rang out as hers was at the back exit facing the fenced off perimeter of the obstacle course.

"Third Squad ready to Rock and Roll sir." Darian"s voice whispered as he was at the other side exit facing the instructors quarters.

"Fourth squad all and recon platoon ready to go on your orders sir, requesting green light sir." Matthew reported to me and I knew the answer even though I seriously regretted this now and felt the pit in my stomach.

"Mission is a go, repeat green light. Move out and continue to your objectives, god speed cadets." I whispered in the comms and saw the movements as the headed out the window watching rooftops and walked through the rain as I suspected it had been raining. I then saw the damage and wish I hadn't. Bomb crater were all over the place, all cadet barracks were untouched for some reason. But the motor pools, instructor barracks, armories, and everything else was clearly bombed and done so thoroughly. But no enemy contacts were seen and it was relatively safe. I turned and looked at the rest of the company.

"Ok move out and secure the chow hall now. Demon squad stay and provide security for us here and when everything is secure well head out and join the rest of the company. I regretted this but knew Karleigh was the highest ranking person NCO wise since all the officers and platoon leaders were with the recon teams. "Sergeant Henderson you have tactical control of the team till you are relieved.

"Yes sir, you heard him let's move like we got a purpose." She shouted and they filed out and demon squad stayed and piled around the monitors. I turned my attention to First squads monitor as they headed to the Air field and hangars. It was completely trashed and destroyed with only what looked like two hangers were untouched. I clicked the mic and spoke into it.

"First squad update on those two hangers." I ordered with grim as I knew it wouldn't be good but didn't expect it to be that bad.

"All hangers that are destroyed have no salvageable equipment. The V-22s, two Super Cobras, and three blackhawks are all that survived it looked like sir. Nearly our entire air power was knocked out sir looks like they knew what they were doing when they bombed. It's just curious why they didn't hit the barracks or chow hall sir." I was about to speak when second squads mic buzzed to life and I turned to there monitor and saw them clearing the instructors barracks and my heart plunged.

Dead bodies were everywhere. Some on the ground, some cut in half, others leaning over stair rails and I just knew no one survived.

"Second squad here, no survivor's sir looks like foot soldiers were deployed as well judging from this, we saw a forced entrance in the bunker, and it was blown open. It was a bloodbath and a one sided one by the looks of it sir." I closed my eyes leaning against my hand and cursing under my breathe. I just wanted to punch the wall as hard as I could to take my frustration out but couldn't and had to keep my bearings.

"All is understood Second squad gather all gear and equipment that will help us in the long run and report to the chow hall, on your way make contact with Charlie company and get them there to report in." I ordered and turned to Thirds but wish I hadn't as they were at the motor pool.

'Third squad here sir, light vehicle underground motor pool is secure sir all humvees and M35 troop transports are secure. But that's as good as it gets. Heavy armor and support collapsed nearly on all floors. Four Abrams tanks, two Stykers, and Bradley's survived along with a single MLRS and Paladin. That's it for support sir but we do have transportation at least so we can evac if we need to.

"Ok listen up Third squad, I want four humvees secured and providing perimeter defense for the chow hall, contact Whiskey company and I want those Abrams up and running and providing support with perimeter detail as well and have the rest report to chow hall as well." The camera dipped forward as he entered the driver's side and turned the key and I heard the vehicles engine start up in the background and it began to move. Finally fourth squad reported in as they were assigned with inspecting the armories and heavy weapons bunkers.

"Fourth squad sir, all but one heavy weapons bunker is destroyed, small arms are just fine though but were going to be running short when we run out of ammo and weapons from the bunkers we were in sir. And food storages were hit as well, we have food for a couple of months which is good but after that we will have to go out and scavenge or something."

"Copy all fourth good work, get to Hotel company and return to the chow hall and await further orders. Hopefully Major Ramos or someone from battalion staff will be there and we can get further orders. I turned everything off and got up securing my helmet into place and grabbed my rifle looking around as everyone got up and on there feet and heard safety click off and the charging handles slap into place slapping fresh rounds into the chamber. I looked at the open door and sighed growing some courage from deep down inside.

"Alright staggered columns, shoot first and ask questions later if there not friendly. No heroics or I will shoot you myself and we head straight to the chow hall." I bark fiercely and see everyone looking at me then down. They get into the formation and I stand in the middle of it and look to see everyone ready as they could be. "Let's move out squad." I order and we slowly move towards the doors hugging the walls. We just walk through the building as we already know it's clear and head outside through the main entrance and hear the rain outside, and glass crunching under our boots as we walk over it. The rain comes down heavy on us, and within a minute were drenched and our helmets gain a couple of extra pounds as we watch rooftops. Its to quiet and horrifying as we see our home in such a ruined and torn up state, seeing it builds anger inside my that turns to a blinding rage and I hold it all in before doing something stupid. Spotting the chow hall, I see two humvees and an Abrams tanks guarding the entrance and already see sandbags being set up for more defenses. I just walk inside to see the whole camp already inside and everyone talking together, mingling with other companies to see there experience of just be with friends. I head up to the front to see who was there, only the Sergeant Major was and I was worried.

I pulled him to the side and spoke in a low voice to make sure no one overhears or eavesdrops on the conversation.

"Where's battalion C.O and X.O?' I ask slightly pissed off and worried that something bad happened to them.

'They're fine sir, they're out cold unfortunately part of there bunker collapsed and knocked them out cold they each have a concussion and the medics don't have any idea when they will wake up from it. So that means you're the highest ranking officer in charge."

"You know I don't like that, I hate being the main in charge I'm not ready for that." I complained slightly it just felt weird always being the main guy in charge and having nearly no one to report to.

"Well you have to no one else can, so suck it up buttercup and do your job sir." He put emphasis on the last word and lightly shoved me to knock some sense into me. I nodded my head and looked at him realizing I had to step up and take charge even if it meant I would stumble.

"Get there attention then for me." I consented and sighed looking away at the wall where a picture o the general hung. God I hope I was about to make him proud or atleast step up enough not to let him down. I heard Sergeant Major bark for everyone to shut up and pay attention. I sighed and walked over to the podium that had been set up and looked over nearly 480 cadets, all there eyes on me. '_Show time'_ I thought to myself and opened my mouth to speak.

"As of right now I am the commanding officer of this battalion. C.O and X.O have been medically taken as they are both unconscious with concussions, thus making me the highest ranking officer in the battalion. Now we do not know what happened or what attacked us but right now we can't sit here and cower. We have got to set up a base of operations and gather intel on what has happened. Boot camp trains us to be infantry first, so time for us all to start getting into that. First thing first is we need to start fortifying this place and make it a fortress. I want sniper nests, mortar pits, and artillery guns set up. We will make it out of this but we have a lot ahead of us. So get working and help fortify this place now" I barked and everyone got up and started to bustle about as they began getting jobs from the officers and leaders. I grabbed the Sergeant major, Hull and Darian as we headed back outside and towards the Instructors barracks. The rain worsened but I didn't care as I was numb on the inside and my insides tied into a knot. Watching the stairs a big piece of rubble sat on the stairs and we had to climb over it before entering the building. All of the bodies had been dragged outside and were now being burned in the cremator but the bullet holes, and large blood stains and blood pools remained.

"Jesus Christ." Hull muttered as he passed a pile of intestines on the floor that was still fresh on the smell and he gagged a little. I just continued and walked up the stairs leading to the general's office. I saw the doors already opened and walked through seeing the desk with a blood trail leading over the edge. I grimaced and stepped inside seeing a window open and rain pouring through it. Walking over to it slowly, I closed it and locked it up turning around to face Darian and Hull.

"Hull step outside and give Darian and myself a moment to talk in private." He just stepped outside closing the doors behind him and stood guard making sure that no one would disturb us.

"Listen Darian I know he was your godfather he told me about it when we had dinner one night just the two of us so if you need to be alone or let anything out let me know." I told him and leaned against the wall crossing my arms across my chest and watched him pace the room slowly stopping in front of the glass case that held three guns from World War 2.

"He took me in when my parents passed away, and taught me to be the best soldier and officer I could be. Hell he was my dad in a sense, since he took that roll. He wanted me to have these in case something happened to him. I just wish it hadn't he whispered and broke the case." Inside was a Thompson submachine gun with the 50 round barrel drum and a foregrip in it, a 1917 trench gun shotgun and a 1911 in a tankers holster. He dropped his rifle and slung the holster on him before slinging the shotgun across his back and hefted the Thompson feeling its weight and got a feel for it. You can call Hull back that's all I'm going to say.

"Hull step back inside." I yelled and came back in looking at us. I turned and slowly stepped behind the desk and sat in the chair, where the general use to. It felt weird but I was now the commander and responsible for 497 lives now. "First things first is like I said I want this place fortified. Everything from mortars, to SAM turrets on the roof, and 50 cals on the roof, I want ever entrance and exit covered to make it a fight to get inside. We will not go down without a fight, secondary I want scout teams formed and for them to recon 10 miles out see what intel we can get, were blind here and I don't like it one bit. Get combat drills, and other essentials back up and running to make sure we don't get sloppy. And lastly just make sure morale stays high, we don't need a mutiny or anything to happen." They both wrote everything down and then looked at me. I just shooed them away and checked my watch, it was 1600 and close for chow to start. I called Darian back to talk to him.

"I want night patrols set up and sentries set. Everybody in there barracks and lights out at 2100 hundred with firewatch sentries posted and listed. Its been a busy two weeks, so lets keep them busy so there minds don't wander and think about this to much."

"Yes sir I'll have it all done by 1800 and make sure everything is within standards." He began to leave again when I thought about one more thing.

"Also have the company commanders meet me here immediately." He nodded on his head and clicked his radio to life and signaled for the company commanders to meet me in the generals office immediately then left out of my sight. I took off my helmet and set it on the desk, closing my eyes and rested my head on it yawning loudly. My mind drew a blank and sleep started to drag me under when I just shook my head and sat back up staring at the door as I waited for them to arrive. They arrived two minutes later with Hotels company commander stepping in first. I recognized her in her pilot suit as she was the one who had flown me from the combat final.

"First lieutenant Hannah Everdeen reporting as ordered sir." She reported and stood rigid still as I eyed her. I chuckled softly and gestured to a chair when she sat down her pilot's helmet resting on her knee.

Next came Charlie Company's commander who was a short and skinny twig of a guy but had the speed, stamina, and smarts to make up for it. His police baton and handcuffs hung on his left side with his tazer on the right. He had a G28 DMR rifle slung across his back diagonally and stepped forward.

"First lieutenant Jake Carter reporting sir." He stood rigid just like Everdeen had but he was sweating bullets obviously nervous about the situation. He looked about 14 with his dimples and was the youngest officer I had ever seen. I gestured at the middle seat and cast him a small smile then saw the final officer enter.

She was 18 and about to graduate heading to the Naval Academy to become a fleet commander. She was slim and had a pistol holster on her thigh that held a Desert Eagle magnum, having short blonde hair and emerald green eyes she stood with a emotionless face.

"First Lieutenant Madeline Pershall reporting sir." I waved her to the last seat and sighed eyeing each of them carefully before leaning forward and propping my elbows on the desk.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this ladies and gentlemen. We are in a deep pile of shit and going to dig ourselves out of it. Right now we all have parts to play, and get things done. Everdeen I want all the mechanics and transportation cadets working and making sure our vehicles, and aircraft that are still here stay that way. I don't want any to be broken or break when we need. Carter we need the MPs in full force. With what happened were going to need to crack down. I don't want anything to get out of hand. So I also want to crack down on bullying or people putting others down. We don't need depression, morale, or people hitting rock bottom and people getting desperate we need to hold together and stay as a whole unit. And Pershall I want all the armor and aircraft loaded up and armed to the teeth, and ready to be deployed on a moments notice. Have pilots and crews always on standby. Also make sure the artillery and mortars are set up to where they can provide support wherever needed. People I don't want to lose anyone, we will make it through this if we stick together and do the best we can. And its looking like surrender isn't an option even if we did consider it, dismissed."

They all got up and walked out of the room to report to there companies and get things on the way. I sat up and looked out the window to see a sniper nest being set up in one of the bell towers and the barrel of a Barrett M107 50 cal sticking out of it. I smiled and knew that if the attackers returned they would be in for one hell of a fight. Smiling to myself, turning around I walked out of the office and back in the courtyard seeing cadets running all over the place delivering ammo, weapons, sandbags or sitting down and eating a MRE. Strolling over the north gate and the main entrance, I saw two M35s converted to machine gun nests with the backs loaded waist high with sandbags providing more cover and protection. The actual entrance was guarded the whole length by another waist high wall of sandbags seeing a Mk 19 automatic 40mm grenade launcher set up with a squad leaning against the wall. It was definitely heavily guarded but could use more if we could spare it.

"Farmer go get one of our engineer squads on some rubble detail see if we can get anymore of the armor or support vehicles out of the rubble were going to need everything we got."

"Roger that sir I'll get right on it personally." And the radio clicked dead as he went to talk to someone. Sighing I walked over to the courtyard again and saw it was clearing up as darkness began to take over and night fell with only the moon lighting the area. Walking back to the instructors barracks I reached the generals office to see a cot and a blanket had been set up for me. Saying a silent thank you to whoever had brought it up, I walked over laid down not bothering to get undressed incase I would be needed tonight. Closing my eyes, sleep grabbed a hold of me with its tentacles and dragged me under into a heavy sleep.

"Medic!" I heard the yell and woke up immediately thinking it was just from the dream but then was alerted to the sound of automatic fire and several trip wire flares shooting in the sky. Waking up fully with adrenaline spiking through my body like a drug I shot up and ran out the office jumping over the rubble that was still blocking the stairs to see all entrances returning fire at something. I ran over to the nearest defense which was the west one. Seeing it I saw two humvees on fire and several cadets on the ground not moving, while others took cover behind the burning vehicles returning fire and checking on the wounded and trying to keep them stable. I looked around for anything and saw a guard tower that had been converted to another sniper nest. Running as fast as I could slid to the nearest burning vehicle and grabbed the radioman by his collar yelling in his ear.

"Get on the radio and call that sniper for support, I want him taking these bastards out now." I barked and shoved him away scooting over to the front of the vehicle and peeked over the edge. I saw several weird spider like figures rushing towards us as they let out a terrible screech. I raised my rifle and lowered the night vision goggles attached to my helmet and looked through the optic opening fire in short controlled burst taking one out by knocking its feet out from under them, then getting a head shot from another. Aiming for a third I saw it topple all of a sudden and miss its head, then hearing a loud bang report as I figured the sniper was getting to work now. Looking down the road I saw five robot looking things running towards the defense to reinforce the attackers. Opening fire, the bullets only bounced off the armor and they returned fire ripping through the destroyed vehicles armor and took down three more cadets. Nothing was making a dent in them so I got on my own radio and made a call.

"This is Helljumper actual, I need a 155mm battery to provide support at the west entrance, danger close, we have enemy armor advancing on us and small arms provide ineffective, use white phosphorous rounds, burn the bastards." I ordered into it waiting for an answer

"Roger actual bringing the rain hang onto something." A female reported before the radio clicked dead and several moments passed by before the first shell landed right underneath one of the robots blowing it into the air and crashing onto another. Seeing this entrance was now under control I ran to the next place I could see and saw several lights zooming across the sky.

"Enemy air supports arriving, take cover, and get those SAM turrets up." I heard someone yell over the radio before it was cut off by a explosion in the distance and a blood curling scream. Running into a foxhole I roll into it holding my helmet as they zoomed past and dropped several glowing bombs before the SAM turrets locked on and let loose with a salvo of missiles following the enemy aircraft blowing them out of the sky in a flash of blue explosions. Looking up, I got out of the foxhole and saw the enemy start to retreat and return from wherever they had come from. Cheers echoed throughout the camp as we had won the battle for the night, but I knew it was only the beginning.

Walking into the chow hall I did not expect the horror that would meet my eyes. It was now a triage center as medics were patching everyone up the best they could, doing CPR, wrapping bandages or just trying to stop the bleeding but there were too many to count to my horror and I walked back outside heading to office. The three company commanders fell in behind me and I was glad because I needed a status report after tonight's attack not even 12 hours after we finally emerged from our bunkers. Stepping into the office I turned them to them.

'Alright status reports where do we stand right now?" I nearly yelled at them as my anger flooded through me unchecked. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath to try and calm down a little before hearing the news.

We lost 10 humvees, 2 M35s, 23 dead, and 45 cadets wounded in the MP Company." Carter reported and looked down not meeting my eyes and I knew anger was flooding through him just as much as it was through me.

"10 dead and 37 wounded from Whiskey Company, also one of the Abrams tank treads broke from taking a missile from one of those robot things. We can fix it but it will take a few hours." Pershall reported and tears formed in her eyes but she just swallowed hard and set up her emotionless wall again.

"7 dead, and 45 wounded, 10 humvees lost and one M35 damaged." Everdeen spoke quietly and just stared at the wall opposite of her as her hand and part of her flight suit was covered in blood but she wasn't wounded so she probably had been providing pressure on a wound.

"Jesus Christ that many already and this is just the first wave. Those robots got tough armor, and those spidery bastards are fast as hell. How we doing on weapons and artillery pieces?" I turn to ask Pershall because this was her area of expertise

"We lost a whole mortar team when one of those aircraft dropped the bombs, two others overheated and there barrels warped from the heat before we could cool them down in time. SAM turrets are being freshly supplied with missiles. But were still holding strong for now sir."

"Ok I want search and patrol parties out there gathering up all the dead and destroyed enemy bodies, equipment, anything that will give us a hint, advantage, or understanding of theses new bastards. I want the robot things melted down and put into bullets. There armor is strong as hell, so maybe they'll pack a punch with as much as they can block one." I give the order to them all and they walk out in a hurry leaving my presence and closing the door behind them. When it shuts and closes. I spin around and punch the wall as hard as I can, my fingerless gloves providing little cushion and comfort. Turning and sitting down at the desk Darian radioed in and gave me the final number of dead and wounded.

65 dead and 130 wounded. That was about 30% of our population already and I knew that it would only get worst as the days progressed and they attacked with more and more every time. We had limited supplies they didn't and that was the one bad thing about defending something was that you were always limited. Groaning in frustration I threw everything on the table off in a fit of rage and got up to my cot to lay down hopefully for some sleep and to clear my head wishing and praying before I went to sleep that we wouldn't be attacked for the next couple of days. Of course luck wasn't necessarily on our side right now.

2 months later

Waking up to see the sun shine through the shades, I just rolled off my cot and landed on my stomach groaning before doing 10 push ups and got up to my feet sluggishly and walked down the to the entrance and then the stairs finally the rubble had been cleared away. My uniform covered in mud, blood, cuts, and scratches from the last two months of fighting these extraterrestrial bastards. Looking around I saw the defenses manned and the grizzled veterans that survived this long watching the perimeter with trained eyes. Smiling to myself I walked in the chow hall and just got a cup of coffee and sat down on a table looking over what remained of the camp.

100 cadets out of the starting 497 were still alive and kicking. The rest were killed holding the perimeter and fending off the seemingly never ending swarm of aliens. The spider y bastards we called Skitters, tore them to pieces whenever they got close enough, and the robot bastards Mechs shot us and blew us to pieces with there machine guns and rocket launchers. Only one Abram tank and the two Bradley's remained of our armor defenses. Both Super Cobras had been downed and, the Blackhawk and four V-22s were all that remained of our air support. Four 155mm artillery guns and eight 81mm heavy mortars remained along with the M109 Paladin artillery vehicle remained for artillery support. Only four SAM turrets were remaining for anti air defenses. We still had more humvees and M35s then what we knew to do with. Hull approached me to say something when gunfire broke out again and I rolled my eyes grabbing my rifle and clicking it off safety.

"Come on ladies time to dance." I yelled and ran out the door reaching the nearest barricade and started to return fire at a mech with the new Mech bullets we developed from there armor. Seeing it fall I downed two skitters then heard the radio crackle to life.

"This is Ghost squad we can hold out position were being overrun, need support now." Hearing Matthews voice over the radio my blood grew cold as I got up running to his barricade that he was stationed at.

"Bradley 2-1 assist that squad and pull them out of the fire." I barked into the radio and saw it speed off to it as well and a couple of seconds later heard its 25mm cannon begin to open fire. Running threw rubble and jumping over some I reach the barricade that made up the remains of a storage bunker with sandbags where the windows and doors se to be. Jumping inside I saw four cadets down, another two bleeding and only three remaining to return fire as several mechs advanced.

"Bradley 2-1 pull to the back we've got wounded that need immediate assistance." I yelled as it backed up and pulled to the back still returning fire at the mechs knocking two out. Two medics pulled out and we began loading up the dead and wounded then it sped away to the triage center. "Come on Ghost time to pull back well detonate the charges." I yelled as I fired taking another mech out but not before it let out a rocket hitting the ground next to me and sent me flying and having my bell rung as everything slowed down.

Opening my eyes slowly I saw the squad begin to back away to get to me when one spasmed several times as mech bullets ripped him apart and he spat out blood dribbling from his chin and he fell to his knees before falling to the ground dead. Matthew and the other kid reached me and began to bandage my legs as a piece of shrapnel stuck out of it. The other kid took a single bullet to the head and fell over. Matthew yelled in anger and fired an AT4 that had been off to the side before walking behind me. He handed me his rifle and grabbed me by my uniform at the shoulders and began to drag me out of there. Aiming through the red dot sight I returned fire whenever I could as the skitters and mechs advanced slowly and steadily on us. Matthew took a bullet to the shoulder and he flinched letting go of the left part of my uniform pulling a M9 berretta he had customized to fire three round bursts and gunned down two skitters before it clicked empty and he took another bullet to the knee falling on it. We were outmatched and gunned right now most likely about to die. He put his back to mine as we sat up back to back returning fire at them as the skitters took cover behind the mechs.

All of a sudden I heard the steady burp of minigun's being fired. Looking around for the gun, but not being able to see it I looked up to see the Blackhawk hovering above us and the door gunners letting loose, then it fired several of its missiles from its missile pods keeping them pinned enough for the Bradley to return and drag Matthew and myself into it before the hatch closed behind us and I was plunged into darkness and unconsciousness.

Let me tell you know being unconscious sucks, you don't dream or imagine. You're just there in the darkness waiting and wondering what's going to happen. That's what it was like for me and the worst 72 hours of my life so far. Finally waking up my eyes was assaulted by a bright light and I closed them tightly as they were in protest of the bright assault. Opening them slowly they got use to the light and I turned my head to see a I.V stuck into my left arm. Hearing a door open, I turned to my right to see a medic enter and walk over to me. She looked up from her charts and saw I was awake.

"Good morning sir how you feeling?" she asked me sweetly and walked over checking on my I.V. then turning to face me.

"Like I got ran over by semi truck several times over because it didn't like the way I looked at it." I tried to laugh but only groaned from the pain in my ribs.

"Well sir you've been out for 72 hours and took a lot of damage. Several of your ribs are bruised, you took a nasty piece of shrapnel to your leg, and you had a mild concussion even with your helmet on. Sir right now your lucky to be alive with how close that rocket hit." She informed me and looked at me with what looked like sympathy. My mind wandered back to the attack and how the rocket had exploded pretty damn close to me then it popped to Matthew.

Gunnery Sergeant Forinash how is he?" I asked sitting up right fast and everything screamed at me in protest from pain and I let out a gasp of it as well.

"He's alive to say the least. He got it worst then you unfortunately and is in a coma because of blood loss. He took four rounds one in the shoulder, another in the leg, and two in the chest one puncturing his lung. We did all we could do now it's up to him to fight through it. I'm so sorry." She whispered to me then left.

Leaning back I remembered how he had transformed form this innocent little kid, to a war grizzled veteran fighting for his life everyday against these alien bastards. I got up slowly pressing my feet against the floor and pushed the curtain to the side to see him in the bed next to me his eyes closed and his skin pale. I pulled the I.V out of my arm and walked over to him unsteadily and fell to my knees at the side of his bed. Grabbing his hand I clenched it in mine as my eyes slowly teared up. He was the closest I had to a brother and now he was lying in the bed essentially on his death bed per say and I was here.

"Matthew you need to wake up and fight this I know you can make it, you need to do this for me please. I need you back in the fight knowing that you have my back and I can rely on you. Just listen and come back please." I whispered as tears fell from my eyes to the tile floor with a slow splash. But he didn't move at all and nothing happened. Crying even more, I got up and exited the room realizing I was only in pt gear since my uniform had probably been burned from how badly damaged it had been. Realizing my room was across the hall I half walked/ half stumbled my way to the door and opened it falling to my knees and my vision getting blurry and coughed up blood a little before it returned to normal.

Making my way to the locker slowly I opened it and grabbed some clothes to change into. My black combat boots, black tactical pants, a simple grey t shirt, my black leather jacket, aviators, and patrol cap and closed it. Getting dressed as fast as I could with minimum pain as I could muster, I slid my shoulder holster with my 1911 on before my jacket and put my thigh holster with my five seven on. Realizing my rifle was now gone from the explosion I reached in the gun drawer to find my back up rifle.

It was a G36C customized and modified to my usage. It had a slightly longer barrel attached to it, with a holographic sight on it, and a folding stock on the back with an angled grip under the barrel, and a flashlight on the left side rail. Slinging it across my back and standing up closing the door, I heard the rooms door open and turned around to see who it was.

Darian stepped through the door and saw me immediately walking over to me. I raised my hand to stop him from saying anything before I did.

"Before anything have everyone change to civilian clothes these uniforms are all but destroyed and we cant keep fighting in them before we kill ourselves with them." He nodded and relayed the order through the radio and was about to speak to me when the radio crackled to life again.

"Attention everyone we have guests at our front door I need two squads to respond over for support and bring the Abrams up." Raising a eyebrow having never heard this before I left the room and walked down the steps heading to the main gate to see several cars and bikes in the middle of the road with a 50 cal of there own pointing our way along with about a dozen men armed with various firearms. But they were human which startled me the most. I stepped forward and got onto the hood of a humvees and faced them.

"This is Captain Watson Samuelson, commanding officer of the 1st Kids Infantry Battalion. And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" I yelled my voice hoarse but still clearly heard. I saw there faces turn to confusion as they spoke to one another and then two of them stepped out in the open revealing themselves. One in a military jacket with a hat on, while the other had a beard and a heavy winter jacket on it looked like. The military man spoke up first.

"I'm Captain Dan Weaver, commanding officer of the 2nd Massachusetts regiment." He yelled out his voice sounding grizzled and old with wear and tear. Then the man with the beard spoke up his voice sounding different like nice and caring.

"I'm Tom Mason, 2nd in command of the 2nd Mass, we don't want a fight we just want to talk right now." He yelled and lowered his rifle to show he meant no harm. I narrowed my eyes watching him as he did before lowering mine.

"Alright let's talk then. Let them through." I yelled at the them then the guards for the gate and hopped down from the hood of the humvee interested in the conversation about to tale place.


End file.
